1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games and in particular to a game apparatus having plural sets of playing pieces which may be used by people of any age and by any number of players at a given time.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many games developed in the past have used an orthoganal array of playing spaces. Typical of these types of games are checkers or chess. These prior art games have not developed a scheme or method of play whereby the placement of playing pieces is defined with reference to occupied or unoccupied spaces of the opposing set or the orientation of the pieces to each other. Rather, there is usually a steadfast scheme encompassing coloring or numbering and often times chance, whereby a determination of where the piece may be played is made.